Some people enjoy modeling the day-to-day operational activities of railroads, assembling trains of rolling stock and moving them through a model landscape. However, it can be challenging to replicate some train operations and train appearance because of the size differences between the model and reality. For example, it can be difficult to replicate uncoupling and removing rail cars from a model train. Some past approaches rely on manually manipulating a rail car to uncouple it form a train, but such action may damage the car. Some other past approaches rely on the interaction of a model coupler with an uncoupling device mounted to the model railroad track. However, these approaches may limit where a rail car may be uncoupled and the appearance of the train, potentially limiting the user's enjoyment of modeling prototypical railroad activities and objects.